she loves me,she loves me not
by little.miss. SwanMills
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction so take it easy on me. I don't very know where I'm going with this other than swanqueen is endgame. Regina and Emma both have feelings for each other but neither of them knowing. A accident happens and things are spilled but its not all sunshine and rainbows. There will be challenges for both of them to face. There story is just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_She loves me, she loves me not_

'Henry, can we talk?'

'Sure mom, you alright?'

 **Regina PoV**

 **I'm not sure how to answer that question. How do I tell my son that I have feelings for his biological mother? He thinks I hate her and want to kill her. I don't want that no matter how much I despise her mother.**

'Mom you seem a little zoned out. What's wrong?'

 _Knock knock_

Regina makes her way over to the door expecting to see the idiot charming coming to take Henry away to teach him how to sword fight like the prince he's meant to be. The dramatic eye roll given to that idea is dangerously evil. She pulls back the door and is stunned into silence. Not really expecting to see the woman of her internal worries.

'Hello madam mayor, is Henry about I need to tell him something.'

 **Regina PoV**

 **Come on Regina. Say something. Anything. You are standing here with your mouth hanging open like a peasant. This isn't very queen like of you. Think what mother would say.** _ **Regina honestly I thought all my training would have taught you better than to act nothing more than a peasant.**_

'Miss Swan, Henry is in the dining room. Please go through.'

 **Regina PoV**

 **Ok Regina. No need to panic. Emma is here to talk to Henry. She is not here for you.** _ **Where the hell did that come from.**_ **Breathe Regina. You are meant to be strong and refined. Stand tall, chin up and walk in there and be the regal queen you was taught to be.**

What Regina didn't know was that Emma was having her own little panic attack on her way to speak to Henry. Not all that different from the internal argument that Regina was having with herself. Neither knowing just how similar each others thoughts were about each other.

 **Emma PoV**

 **Pull yourself together swan. Yes Regina's legs in that black, very tight pencil skirt are delicious enough to have my mouth all over them.** _ **dammit swan! Stop!**_ **That is Henry's mother and she doesn't even like you. Change your face and go and talk to the kid.**

'Hey kid, what you doing in here on your own? Why aren't you playing video games or doing homework?'

'Emma!... I was waiting for mom. She said she needed to talk to me about something. She has been acting a little weird today. Well more weird than normal. She definitely hiding something. What are you doing here?'

 **Emma PoV**

 **Weird?! What the hell is she up to now? If she's got a new game or plan up her sleeve I'll be ready this time.**

'Miss swan, was there something important that you needed to talk to Henry about that it possibly couldn't have waited until he is at that place you call home tonight?'

'Erm…Erm… Yeah about that. Regina can the kid stay here with you tonight instead? I kind of made plans and I kinda can't get out of it. It's important.'

 **Regina PoV**

 **What can really be so important that she can't possibly take care of my son. Is she going out on a date? No. She can't possibly be going on a date. Who he hell would she be going out with.**

'Miss swan, what could be at the upmost importance that you can't take care of my son tonight? Did it ever cross your mind that I plan to do things when you take Henry for the night?'

'Well madam mayor, I have plans with ruby. And no. It is not any of your business. And plans? Who could you possibly have plans with tonight?'

 **Regina PoV**

 **Miss Lucas really miss swan. That is who you want to go out on a date with. She does have a great behind and a generous amount of cleavage on view but she's hardly a woman to be serious about. Does she really think that I can have plans? She still must think I'm some kind of monster.**

'It is my business if you are going on a date with miss Lucas. I don't want my son involved with that. Do you understand, miss swan?'

 **Emma PoV**

 **If glares could kill I would be so dead. Is she jealous? No surely that's not it. Why does she think I am going out on a date with ruby. it's a bloody business meeting. I need help with the station and she has offered to help me out as deputy all I'm doing is taking her up on the offer. Where the hell has the idea of a date come from.**

'Madam mayor, like I told you it is none of your business. I came here to tell Henry that his grumps is running behind and won't be able to pick him up for another hour. Is that OK with you, your majesty.'

'MOMS! I am standing right here. Will you both stop fighting with each other. Mom, your acting strange. Stop taking all your issues with Emma. And Emma stop pushing moms buttons just because you know that you can.'

Emma and Regina are both stop shocked by Henry's interruptions. Both forgetting that he was actually still in the room with them. They both have no idea what to say to him. Regina stiffens. She straightens her back and walks towards her office as gracefully as a queen and slams the door behind her. Emma takes one look at Henry whop just shrugs his shoulders. She takes that as her queue to do some damage control even though she has no idea what just happened. Emma raises her hand to knock but before she can she stops in her tracks. She hears sniffling.

 **Emma PoV**

 **Is she really crying? I've never heard cry before. Shit. This can't be good. Right swan. You can do this. If she shouts at you deal with it. Come on swan just go in there and try and sort this out. At least for Henry's sake.**

She stands there not knowing what to do next. Does she go in and talk to her or run away out that door quicker than you can say bear claw. Without even thinking about what's she's doing, she opens the door to Regina's office and walks in. What she doesn't expect to see is Regina sat down on the floor against the back wall. Her normal pristine clothing is all crumpled from where she has slumped down to the ground. She has her hands in her hair pulling at the scalp in frustration.

'Erm.. Regina are you okay?'

'Miss wan. Get out! I am fine.'

'Really your majesty? Is that why you are currently in your office sitting on the floor, with mascara down your face and your hair a mess. If that's what you call fine then I'm currently unstable.'

 **Regina PoV**

 **Why is she doing this to me?! I am already showing her the damaged side of me. Isn't hat bad enough? Does she just want to watch and make me feel humiliated. Well it won't work miss swan.**

'Isn't it bad enough that you are seeing me like this? Less than the regal queen that I am. Do you like making a fool of me? I told you to get out miss swan so for once in your life will you just do as I ask.'

'Regina. You don't have to be perfect all the god damn time. You aren't queen here. You are our mayor. But more than that you are Regina first.'

Neither of them noticed that Emma had been creeping forward towards Regina until she was standing right beside her. Emma reaching out her hand to help Regina up off the floor.

'look it's fine, you don't have to tell me what's wrong or what the hell just happened out that. Because honestly I have no clue. But if I said or did something to offend you more than normal then I would like to know.'

Regina didn't say anything. She took Emma's offered hand and lulled herself to her feet. The next thing to happen shocked them both. Regina pulled Emma into s life altering kiss, passionate, soft but strong all in one. Both of them just enjoying the moment until Regina pulls away from. Both of them unaware of two tiny eye peeking through the gap in between the office door.

'Regina.. What the hell?!'

'Get out miss swan. Goodbye.'

Henry moves away form the door before his other mother stumbles out of the office. He takes notice that Emma looks a little more confused and flustered that he had ever seen her.

'What the hell was that?' Henry asked the silence of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Emma PoV**

 **What the hell was that? Did she seriously just kiss me like that? Wait. Did she actually just kiss me at all? If this is some sick game to win against Mary Margaret then that is bullshit. Seriously how low does that woman want to go. She can't have don't this to get her revenge could she? Oh wait yeah she would she's Regina. Or… Does she actually like me? Honestly swan, suck it up. She'd never like a jail bird like you. What a stupid idea that is. The evil queen loving the broken swan. Yup I am an idiot.**

 **On the other side of town Regina seems to be having an internal argument with herself much to similar to the one Emma is currently having.**

Emma decides its best to that she finds somewhere to work through what she's thinking. She doesn't want to go back to Mary Margret's as it will result in one hundred and one questions that she cant even begin to answer right now. She cant go to the station as David will be there and he's starting putting to much effort into having a relationship with her so the only place she can think of to go is grannies. As she walks down Mifflin street heading onto main the thoughts and ideas don't stop and she becomes very distressed increasing the more she walks.

As Emma reaches grannies door she begins to doubt her decision but then she sees ruby waving at her through the window and all the doubts change to wanting rubies thoughts on this. The bell chimes above the door to signal her entering and as soon as she's closed the door ruby is on her like a moth to a flame.

' Hey ems, you want the usual?'

'Rubes can you take your break? I kinda need to talk to about a few things.'

' Sure just let me tell grannie I'm taking my lunch'

As Emma waited for Ruby to come back her mind just wouldn't give up. One side telling her that maybe Regina does have feelings for her and the other side telling her that this is just some plot to get revenge on MM and David. She couldn't decide which side is true and which was false she was just hoping that Ruby would have a better idea about all this.

' So ems, what's up?'

' I've got two things. First one is business. Second one is a ball of confusion which I'm hoping you'll have more hope than me at figuring that one out. But first the business, I was wondering if the offer still stands for you helping out at the station as deputy for awhile?'

' No problem I can work it all out with granny so I can still help out here and come to the station too. So the other thing, are we talking bad or really bad?'

'So I was just over at the mayors house and she flipped saying that if I was going out on a date with you then it is her business. Then she just flipped out. All I said was that I had to meet with you tonight so I couldn't take henry for the night. I have no idea where the date thing came from its crazy. Then I thought I should try and you know fix whatever just happened, so I walked into her office and found her crying on the floor. Clothes were crumpled hair a mess and I have never seen her like that before. I tried to talk to her and sort things out. Next thing I know she plants a hot smoking kiss on me. A kiss Ruby! Why the hell did she kiss me, I have two options..'

'Woah ems chill a sec. So you had a fight and then she kissed you? That's hot!'

'Ruby come on I'm going mad here!'

'Ok. Hang on. So you had a fight about me? So that means she's jealous. Jealous of me but that's pretty awesome. So let me guess you can't work out what it meant. Well there's two options which I can highly guess that is going through your mind you can correct me if I'm wrong. The first one being that this is all some big revenge scheme to get back at your parents.'

'Well yeah that was the very first thing that came to mind because well that's the most obvious reason for this. Like why would she kiss me otherwise. It doesn't make sense.'

' First off she would kiss you because you are hot. But she'd also kiss you because she may have feelings for you. Emma things are better between you two, your fighting as much anymore. You are getting along its good. There is the possibility that she does like you, you're a catch. Your thinking about all this to blindly and that's coming from me that doesn't think about well anything. You need to go home and try and come to a conclusion or you know you could just go and ask her.'

'I'm not going to ask her Rubes I don't even think I can look at her right now. But you are right I need to go home and rest before my head explodes. See ya'

'Bye ems, good luck and let me know what you come up with.'

Meanwhile on the other side of town Regina is pacing up and down her office having an internal argument with herself about what just happened with Emma. The people on the outside of her office would think that she was going crazy. The only thing you can hear coming from the study is the clinking of her shoes on the wooden floors and the mutters she is saying to herself.

 **Regina PoV**

 **Shit. Shit. Shit. What did I do just do. This can't end well. God what would Henry think of all this. He'd think I was doing it to get back at the two idiots. How could I be so stupid?!. God what must Emma think. Now she's going to know how I feel, God that can't happen. I cannot be in a relationship with my enemies daughter. Or can I? Can I really put all this behind me and actually allow myself to be happy. Or Emma thinks exactly the same as what henry does. She'll think this is all just another plan against her parents. It has been awhile since I've done anything to seek my revenge but kissing Emma isn't one of them. That would even be too low for me. I think I need to talk to Henry about all of this hopefully I am wrong about how this could turn out .**


	3. Chapter 3

'Henry. Where are you? Can we have that talk now that miss Swan has gone.'

'Living room mom'

 **Henry PoV**

 **Oh god. What does she want me for now. Does she know I saw them? No she can't know unless she's got a way to use magic to see everything. No I don't think magic can do that. Mom did look really happy for the first time in a long time. I don't think I've seen her that happy since I was little. The thing I don't understand is why did she push Emma away? It doesn't make sense. She obviously has feelings for her why didn't she just tell her. She always has to complicate everything.**

'Henry, you didn't answer my question. Is it a good time to have that talk now?'

'Sure'

 **Regina PoV**

 **I'm used to henrys shortness but that was very blunt. Does have an idea about what were going to talk about. I don't think that's it. But how do I even begin to start this. What is he going to say? Will he even accept this? Me wanting to have a relationship with his mother. Whoa that's a new thought where the hell did that come from. Is he going to hate me? Please Henry don't hate me for what I'm about to say. Why does this have to be so hard.**

'Henry. I don't really know how to begin with this conversation with you. Firstly you know I love you right? More than anyone in the world. And that I'm trying to be a better person for you? But honestly henry, it's not just for you. Well.. It's just that.. erm...miss Swan has been in our lives for awhile now and I have recently started to see her differently.'

'Why do you still call her miss Swan, mom? Her name is Emma! And wait. Hang on a second. Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that you see emma differently? What does that actually mean? How do you see her differently? Do you mean not full of hate anymore?'

'Henry. Its very complicated. I see your biological mother in more than a friend way. To but it simply, I see her in a romantically way. I know she doesn't consider us as friends , well we have never been friends. Our relationship has gotten a lot easier over the past couple of month and I think I may be developing feelings for her. I wanted to talk to you first before I bring myself to tell her how I feel. And to answer your question Henry, I call Emma miss swan because it makes it feel all too real for me. It means that I'm experiencing something other than hate for her and it's scary. Its been a long time henry since I have felt anything more than hate for anyone but you and I just wanted to discuss this with you as you aren't a child anymore and I need some help.'

'Mom, it's ok. I saw you and Emma err…'

' You saw us what Henry? What did you see? And when might I add. '

' I saw you kiss her and then push her away. Why did you do that? If you like her then why did you push her away? Why not just tells her how you feel? Aren't you meant to tell someone about having feelings for them that's what you always tell me to do'

' Henry when did you grow up so quick and so smart? It isn't as easy as you may seem to think. Your mother… I don't think she feels the same way as I do for her. I don't want to put myself out there to hurt again. I can't not after Daniel. I don't want to be the evil queen anymore, I just want to be Regina. I know I still have a lot to make up for but I really am trying. If she can just see that I have already changed. That I'm not her anymore things could be good. I know henry that it doesn't look any different between me and Emma but for me the bickering is similar its what I'm used to. I don't know how to be any different. How to show her that I am different. What do you think I should do?'

Henry just stares at his mother breaking down in tears right in front of him for. He's never seen her cry before. It scares him but it worries him more knowing it must be really hard for her if she is crying. He isn't quiet sure what he should be doing next. So he decides to take small slow steps towards Regina and places his hands on both of her cheeks trying to get her to look at him.

'Mom, look at me. MOM! Look at me! We can do this. I can help. I know how Emma works I can get her to see how she feels for you. We can have our own operation. We can call it operation happy ending. I promise once we are done it'll all work out and we can be a family. I don't want to see you unhappy anymore mom. I think the best way to make Emma see how she feels is to give her the silent treatment. Yeah it will get her mad at first but when she's cooled off she'll start to think about the kiss and what it means and then she'll confront you about it. Then you can tell her everything you just told me. This is a perfect idea. Come on mom, let's get you your happy ending.'

'Henry I don't know if this idea will work. Emma doesn't even like me she has never shown me anything to believe that there is anything other than hate for me. After that kiss she probably thinks I'm just getting my revenge on her parents. It wasn't that Henry, I promise you that isn't what I was doing. I didn't mean to kiss her but I am so glad that I did. It felt like it was where I belonged, I felt safe for the first time in a very long time. But she'll never look at me the way I look at her. Henry operation happy ending won't work. I'm sorry.'

'Wait and see mom. I know it will work I have a feeling about this operation. My operations never fail. Just please wait and see what happens in the next couple of days if there isn't any sign of Emma talking to you about the kiss then we'll come up with some thing else'

' Ok henry, we shall do this your way but if after 3 days she doesn't talk then this operation is over and I will not tell her. Do you understand? I will not put myself out there only to hurt, I cant do that. Losing Daniel hurt more than anything and I don't think I could handle that again with Emma.'

' That's fine I understand all that but I really don't think that will happen. Things will work out in the end they always do. Good people get their happy endings.'

'I don't think all the good that I have done really makes me good. Villains don't get happy endings. I'm not going to get my hopes up about this. Its time for bed, you go up and get ready and ill be up in a minute to say goodnight.'

As henry left the room Regina slumped down into her chair and sighed. She kicks off her shoes and tries to clear her mind before going up to henry. She finally decides that it might be a good idea to have an early night herself , all of the talking and earlier events she feels completely drained. Heading up to the first floor she hears the crackling of henry's walkie talkie and immediately freezes.

 _Tsssk tsssk_

' Emma come in, over.'

' Emma are you there?'

Silence. There was no answer from Emma. Henry shove his walkie talkie under his bed when he hears steps coming up the stairs. He'd try again tomorrow. The footsteps finished at his door just as he'd climbed in under the covers and laid down to sleep. The door to henry's bedroom opened revealing a vey tired looking Regina.

' Goodnight Henry. Thank you for listening and coming up with the operation. We shall see how it all goes. I will see you at 7 for breakfast. Sweet dreams my little prince.'

'Night mom. No problem I'm always here to help.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma PoV**

 **Two days have gone by and nothing. She hasn't spoken to me once. How can she not talk to me we have seen each other both of these days and nothing but silence. Not even to lecture me about how to take care of my son. She always lectures me about something even if its something stupid. Nothing. Not a single word. Not even a peep when I picked Henry up. What is it with giving me the silent treatment? How can she kiss me like that and then nothing. You don't just go around kissing people and then give them silence mode. That kiss was passionate. It was like everything just fell into place, it felt right. Seriously it can't just be me who has been thinking about that life changing kiss for the past 2 days. Absolutely none stop thinking of nothing but those seductive lips. I've only ever been kissed like that by one person in my life and he claimed to love me and jees look how that turned out. What does that even mean for this kiss?. Does she even like me or is it all apart of her new game to hurt my parents. Fuck sake swan, go and ask her what all this means. She cant just play you like this.**

 **Regina PoV**

 **Henry decided that I had to give Emma the silent treatment to make her think about the kiss and what it could mean. I've told him that it won't work. The silent treatment only makes her angry he knows that. I'm happy that he's trying to help me with my happy ending but villains don't get happy endings. All I can think about is what mother always said '** _ **love is weakness Regina. Love makes you weak and clouded. Revenge and hate will make you happy. Remember that'.**_ **Yeah like I could ever forget considering it was her most favourite quote to use on me.** __ **How on earth can Emma have any feelings other than hate for me? The woman that took her away from her family, made her grow up in foster care and then later unbeknownst adopt her child.** _ **Our child.**_ **This is all stupid. She didn't even seem bothered about me ignoring her when she came to pick up Henry. Not a word was spoken to me from her no questions about Henry's conditions, nothing. There is my answer. She doesn't like me. But God that kiss. It was breath taking. I never had that with Daniel or with the graham. She must not have felt the same thing with that kiss or she would be round here asking a hundred questions about what it meant. She would have been here by now if she felt anything but obviously she just wants to forget it. That's fine I can go back to bickering with her and giving her eye rolls and forgetting this whole ordeal.**

Couple of hours later …

 _Knock knock_

'Regina open up! I know your in there!'

Silence. No noise. No movement. Nothing. No clicking of heels or tutting about the only free hour that Regina has being interrupted. This made Emma feel very uncomfortable as she knows that Regina wouldn't be at town hall at this time of day. She decided to try again in hope to get a response from this woman.

'Regina answer the god damn door! I'll just keep coming back until you do. We need to talk about the other day. I have questions that I need answers to madam mayor. So answer the door. Fine continue to ignore me but I will be back and you better open that door!'

Emma isn't aware that Regina isn't actually at the manor or that she hasn't been there for hours. She's currently at her family vault talking to Henry Sr. She simply thinks that Regina is ignoring her and doesn't want to talk about the kiss. Regina has been sitting at the crypt for hours in silence before she actually opens up and talks to her father. She doesn't do this very often she finds it stupid talking to somebody who isn't actually here any more but desperate times call for desperate measures.

'Hey daddy. It's me Regina. I miss you. I wish you was here you'd know what to do. I…I…I have these feelings for Emma and I'm scared daddy. I haven't felt like this since Daniel. I didn't think I ever could. I still love and miss him very much but it hurts a little less with Emma around like I am finally healing. What do I do daddy? Do I tell her how I feel or do I do what mother taught me and pretend that love is weakness and act like I'm not thinking about her. Help me please daddy. I didn't exactly have the best role model when it comes to love apart from you and with you not here I'm struggling to come to any conclusions of what is the best thing to do about this. I just wish that things were finally easy for me to deal with and wasn't always so complicated. This really isn't what I expected to happen but it has happened and now a part of me wishes it never did that way I wouldn't have all these going round my head and making things hard.'

Regina finally breaks down in tears but not for the first time this week next to her fathers resting place. Letting the tears fall freely from her face because in that very moment she just doesn't care what happens next. She just misses her daddy and doesn't know what to do about her feelings. Things have increased to a level that is even too hard for Regina to deal with. She doesn't even register that she was falling asleep at the crypt until her eyes were shut and she was dreaming of an easy life of her and Emma with a happy ending. She couldn't have contemplated what was going to happen next.

 _Later in grannies diner..._

'Ruby I went to her house she didn't even answer the door. What Is she playing at? Does she just want to torment me? How can you kiss someone and then not talk to them for 2 days? I'm going to go insane.'

' Emma calm down. You're going into loopy mode. Firstly she may be out and busy doing mayor things. She isn't playing anything I just think that she's maybe trying to work a few things out before she decides to discuss this with you. It isn't an easy thing to talk about when you kiss someone unexpectedly and then push them out. You have to give her some time.'

' How much time does she need like come on she's the one that kissed me it should be me ignoring her not the other way around. This isn't fair on me. I wasn't joking about going crazy I think I'm about half way there. I need help rubes.'

' Ok. This is what you are going to do. You are going to go back and see Regina tomorrow, you are going to sit down and discuss all this before she drives you into a state of no return. Then you will decide what to do from then on. So now that I've told you step by step in simple form you can now simmer down. Ill go and make you the famous hot chocolate and I will even bring you a bear claw.'

' Wow how do you know how to deal with these types of things? And thanks rubes a hot chocolate would be great.'

' Honey I have dealt with a lot of these types of things. I'm not a stranger to an unexpected kiss trust me. You know I am always here to talk to you about these things. Now eat your bear claw and drink that hot chocolate before you are due back at the station.'

' Cheers rubes... ill take them with me. I'll ring you later. Cya.'


	5. Chapter 5

_Tssssk…tsssssk_

'Emma come in. Over.'

'Hey kid. What are still doing up? And why are you on your walkie talkie your mom doesn't like you on it at this time of night. Where's your mom anyways?'

'Emma she hasn't come back yet. She wasn't here when I got home from school. I just thought she would be working late but she's still not home. I'm worried somethings happened. You know people still are holding grudges Emma. Please will you go and find mom? I'm worried she's usually home by now even if she is working late. Also I know something isn't right because she would send Kathryn over if she was going to be this late and Kathryn isn't here. Emma are you there?'

' Yes Henry. Calm down I'm still here I'm just trying to take all of this in. Right firstly I'm gonna send over ruby to sit with you until I can find your mom so you're not alone kid. Don't let anyone in but ruby. Ill give her a secret knock just for the two of you. She'll knock on the door three times ok? That will be your code so if it isn't three knocks then you are not to answer the door. Do you understand. I'll find her Henry! Its what I do best after all. I will ring ruby when I have an update. Talk soon Henry, try to stay calm ruby will be over in 10.'

With that Emma put down her walkie talkie and called ruby filling her into everything that's happened. After a quick brisk call she dived straight into her bug. After three attempts at starting her engine the bug burst into life and she sped down Main Street heading straight towards town hall. When she arrived she bolted from the bug not even bothering to close the door. Running up the stairs three at time, managing to make it to Regina's office faster than she ever has before. When she goes to check the handle its locked. She decides she had no other option than to beat the door down and deal with an angry mayor later. When she manages to break down the door and enters the office it's dark and no sign of the mayor being there at all today.

'Dammit Regina!'

 **Emma PoV**

 **I've travelled up and down every street in this stupid town for over two hours and no sign of her anywhere. Where the hell are you Regina?! Okay Emma, you were once a well known, great bail bondsman you tracked down guys quicker than anyone could in Boston. Big ugly guys, smart guys, a few dumb guys, so you can definitely find Regina. Right Swan, you need to focus. Come on and think. Think!** _ **A light bulb moment.**_ **The vault. How could I have forgotten about that place?! There's where I first found out that Regina has a mean fist!' God I'm an idiot. Of course she'd go there. No one would even think to come here but me and henry but this late at night doesn't seem quiet right.**

Emma speeds down Main Street towards the cemetery, the path etched into her brain from the last time she was there. She didn't have a care in the world for the speed limit knowing that no one can arrest her as she's the sheriff. When she arrives at the creepy dark cemetery she exits the bug quickly. She ran as fast as one's legs could carry her down the solid concrete steps of the Mills family vault, looking far and wide to scout out whether there was any sight of the brunette woman's presence. There was no sign of the woman around the vault but she did spot Regina's Mercedes parked under the large brown snout apple tree but she wasn't in there.

'Regina? Regina are you here?'

Nothing but silence. As she glances towards the vault she notices the door is wide open. She thought that was odd, she knew that the mayor doesn't like to leave doors open as she prefers her privacy. For some reason she finds herself sneaking up to the vault not wanting to scare the woman half to death while she was seeing her father. Out of the corner of her eye after entering the crypt she spotted a shadow sprawled out on the floor close to the tomb. It was Regina. When she saw her, sprawled out on the floor lacking firmness, the colour drained from her face. She turned whiter than a person living in the artic. Out of nowhere Emma is rushing in and crouching right in front of the brunette. Emma started to search to find a pulse, anything that will let her know she's alive at least.

'Regina! Shit! Regina for god sake answer me now! Shout at me, anything just wake up. No this can't be happening. If this is some sick joke you're playing then stop it because this isn't funny. Regina you have to wake up Henry needs you. Please wake up. Okay this isn't a joke, shit I gotta get you out of here!'

When Emma gets no response from Regina, she starts to panic. She didn't take notice of the mayor's appearance before the whole finding Regina being limp on the floor of the crypt. But now that she's carrying her towards the bug she has time to notice and be more aware of the blue tinge that is colouring Regina's lips. She was used to seeing them their usual full plump plum colour. Not this horrible blue that has taken over them now. Regina's whole body was ice cold, it felt like Emma was holding a pile of snow rather than another human being. This made Emma feel nauseas, sick to her stomach through worry over the woman laid across her arms.

'What were you doing here Regina? This isn't like you.'

Once Emma had gotten the lifeless Regina into the passenger seat she belted her up and dashed into the drivers seat. Luckily for the first time in Emma's life the bug started up straight away making it easier to get Regina to the hospital quicker. Emma put her foot down on the gas pedal and made it to the hospital in under 10 minutes her quickest record ever. She dives out of the bug and sprints to the passengers side to pick up the mayor and rush her into the hospital. Her muscles have long gone past the stage of hurting. Her mind is fully focused on helping Regina regain a normal flesh tone colour. She has never been so scared in her life than seeing the major in this state. Before Emma releases what's happening the words are already exiting her mouth.

'WHALE! Somebody get whale!'

'Emma what seems to be…'

 **Whale's pov**

 **My my my if her majesty could see herself now. The woman she hates carrying her in a bridal hold into the hospital. She would have a breakdown. God I wish Cora was here to see this, she would be immensely unimpressed by her daughter looking so weak. Never in my life would I have imagine our sheriff would be doing this for the mayor. Okay Emma looks pissed say something, anything. But god this is a picture.**

'Whale do something! I found her on the floor of her family crypt I have no idea how long she has been out there for. She's cold and turning a deep blue colour. God dammit whale. Snap out of it and do something!'

Whale moves Emma into a private room and informs her to lay Regina down on the bed. Next thing Emma notices that a 10 nurses came flying into the room to hook up the mayor to wires and machines. Emma just stood there not knowing what to do next. Should she stay or leave them to it. She didn't want to leave Regina all alone in here with people that she hated more than herself.

'Sheriff you need to get out of this room so that we can do our job and help our major here.'

Emma left the room after a long heated discussion with whale about everything Regina will need in her room when she wakes up. Not knowing what to do next she started pacing the ward outside of Regina's room just in case she was needed for anything. Having enough of pacing and thinking about what they're doing to Regina in the room, she picks up her phone and decides it's time to get this phone call over with now rather than later. She takes a heavy breathe and dials ruby's number.

'Hey rubes, can you bring Henry to the hospital? Don't make him worry just tell him I found her. And that I'll explain everything to him when he gets here. Thanks rubes..'

A long 30 minutes later….

'Emma, where's mom? Can I see her? What happened? Where did you find her? What room is she in?'

'Henry, calm down I will answer all those once you've sat down. ok your mom. I found her at your families crypt. She… She was cold, blue and wasn't responsive. Don't panic, Whale is in there now with a bunch of nurses trying to help her. So we need to stay out here and wait. He will let us know when we can go in and see her. So we just have to wait kid.'

Every minute felt like an hour to Emma and Henry. After an hour had passed and still no news on Regina, Emma decided to send ruby back to the station to keep an eye on things in town while Emma is at the hospital waiting with Henry. Henry sat quietly not talking whilst Emma is pacing the ward again. Up and down. Constantly moving. Until they both hear the door to Regina's room open.

'Sheriff. Henry. Your mom is stable but… I think you should both sit down. Your mom Henry, is in a coma. I don't know if you know medically what that means but in similar terms you're moms body is in deep sleep. I have know idea how long she was out there for but from all the signs it was a significant amount of time. Her body needs time to recover. I'm sorry I can't tell you how long she'll be in the coma for or if her body will recover. I'm truly sorry Henry that I couldn't give you better news.'

Emma is staring at him like he's lying to her but her lie detector hadn't pinged. The look on her face was similar to that of a puppy being taken away from a child. Utter sadness. Henry looks at whale then at Emma and bolts from the ward. He ran straight past the nurses and doctors not taking another look back. He just kept running to the only place he feels safe.

'Henry! Come back here!'

'Dammit!'


	6. Chapter 6

Emma didn't need her people finding skills to work out where Henry ran off to after the hospital, after 10 minutes she arrives at Henry's secret location. As she approached his secret place she spots him sat upon his own. The look on the kids face broke Emma's heart, Henry looked small and broken. Emma tries to remember a time where he looked like this but she couldn't come up with anything that even came as close to the sadness etched onto his face. So Emma decides to leave some space between her and Henry hoping that the distance will help him to talk to her more easily but also to make sure he has his own personal comfort zone to do so.

'Hey kid. Why did you run off like that? You can't just run off from the hospital, you just cant run from me like that Henry. I was worried about you, we could have sat down and talked about all this that's going on with your mom. I know that this town may be safe for now but anything could happen to you when I don't know where you are . You're lucky that I knew you'd come here, if I didn't know that I wouldn't have been able to find you as quickly as I have done something bad could of happened to you. How would I explain that to your mom when she wakes up? We have to think about your mom I don't want to have to worry about you too.'

' I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have run of like that. Its just I didn't know what else to do the sad feeling kicked in and I just ran. I am sorry. But what about mom. What if she doesn't wake up? What if she doesn't come back to me. I need her Emma. I know In the past I've said that she's evil and I hate her but she's not that person anymore. She's changed. She's trying to be a better person for me and other people aren't even bothering to notice all the things that she's doing. Its unfair, I just... I need her and she's not here. I didn't know what to do so I ran. It's easier than seeing her like that. I don't think I could have gone in there and seen her looking weak. Mom has never been weak, she's stronger than anyone I know. I just want her to fight this so she can come back to me.'

 **Emma PoV**

 **What do I do? The kid is crying begging for his mom. Henry never begs to see his mom, he always wants to spend time with me and David. This isn't right, Regina should be here I don't have any idea how to even begin to help him. The look on the kid's face is heart-breaking, he makes me think of a young boy being lost with no Idea what to do. There's nothing I can do. God sake Regina why did you do this to our son. Why the hell was you out there in the cold on you're own. The kid needs you not me.**

' Kid, you can't just run off without at least telling me where you are going. I know I'm not the best role model for that but I'm trying kid. I haven't run off from things in the past year and I'm not going to do now. You didn't see me run from the hospital, I was scared and worried too Henry. But I understand how you feel its a lot to take in but your mom is strong like you said, she is a fighter and will come out of this. Lets go back to the loft and try and get some sleep and maybe if you want to we can go and see your mom in the morning. I'll even treat you to grannies in the morning if you come with me now.'

Emma manages to convince him after a good 20 minutes to go back with her to the loft. The argument was that he wanted to go home to the mansion so he could be close to his mom. The only way Emma could convince him to go to the loft as it was quicker for them to get to the hospital in the morning from there. They both needed to get there head down and attempt to sleep before they go and see Regina in the morning. They're gonna need all the strength they can muster up to do that. So when they finally made it back to the loft they didn't enter the kitchen for any food, they just headed straight for the stairs to go to bed. Both feeling drained from today's antics.

At bang on 8am Henry is up and dressed waiting to leave to see his mom. He'd woken up from a dream at around 6 that morning about a childhood memory making him wanting to see his mom as soon as he possibly could. Henry had been patiently waiting for Emma to drink her coffee and eat her bear claw like she did every morning . The only problem was that he just didn't want to wait any longer, so when Emma was finally finished he ran down to the bug and put on his seatbelt waiting to get moving. On the drive over to the hospital the bug was silent. Emma didn't know how to warn Henry of what he was going to see when he entered his moms room. Henry just didn't know what to say, he didn't want to talk to Emma he just wanted to talk to his mom. As they approach the hospital parking lot, Henry runs straight towards Regina's room not waiting for Emma to even get out of the car. Emma chose at that moment to let Henry have some private time with his mom and that she'd wait outside the mayors room when he was ready to leave.

'Hey mom. I don't know if you can hear me but I really hope that you can. They said that some people in comas can hear everything whilst their in one so here's the thing, listen up mom. I need you to wake up, open your eyes and look at me because I'm worried that your not gonna come back to me. I did research this morning that the percentage of people waking up isn't very high and I don't want that to happen with you. You're strong and you will fight to wake up for me I know you will. But mom I'm scared. So is Emma, she admitted it to me last night. You should have seen her mom, I don't think I've seen her that scared since I got stuck in the mines with Archie! Come on mom you have to wake up so you can tell her how you feel. She came to find you that has to mean something, right? We both need you. Please wake up. I love you.'

Henry wasn't any wiser to the fact that Emma had overheard everything that he'd just said in private to his mother. The look that dawned her face was white like a ghost, her eyes glistened with unshed tears and her lips were trembling. There was no doubt that Henry's conversation has sent Emma into shock. She didn't understand or believe what she just overheard from the kid. Nurses and medical staff are staring at her wondering if she's paralysed from shock of something else entirely. The medical staff unaware of what she'd just witnessed, the very reason she is acting like this.

 **Emma pov**

 **What the hell is the kid on about?! Surely what he's just said can't be true. Henry's got that entirely wrong. Regina can't have feelings for me. No. The kid has definitely got that very wrong. He's just trying to wake her up like any other kid would but it doesn't make sense why would he think that Regina has feelings for me? Regina would confide in Henry with a matter of her personal feelings unless it was needed. There is no way that she would have told the kid that she has feelings for me, not a chance in hell would she do that. Why would she. He doesn't even know for sure that I have them for her. Now he's just assuming how I feel about her. What does he mean that has got to mean something? Of course I'm gonna be shit scared about her , he didn't get to see the way she was in that graveyard weak and broken. No, he doesn't know I think about his mother nearly all the time every day. He can't know because the only person that does is ruby and she wouldn't tell him and I haven't acted any different with Regina since figuring out that I do have these feelings. I'm gonna have to talk to the kid and see where this has come from. He cant be telling people things that aren't true. Well he didn't tell me I overheard but still I'm gonna have to get to the bottom of this.**

Meanwhile back in Regina's room..

'Mom, storybrooke isn't the same without you here. It's more quiet than normal and you've only been asleep for half a day. Its funny I find myself missing your shouting. I miss you telling me off about leaving my shoes all over the floor or about my wet towel on the floor of my bathroom. I'll make you deal, I promise that if you wake up that I won't leave them on the floor anymore, I will put them on the rack at the door and put my towels in the hamper. I'll do all of these things if you'll just wake up.'

'Hey kid, have you done talking to your mom? You've been in here for a while now and I was getting worried about you. Sorry if I interrupted something'

'Yeah I've finished talking. You didn't interrupt anything I was just telling her some stuff that's all. I am kind of hungry though, can we go have ice cream at grannies and come back later?'

'Sure kid, grab your coat and we'll go. Any particular ice cream?'

' Any ice cream is fine, bye mom I'll be back later. Love you.'

They dived into the bug and headed towards grannies hoping to have a little bit of normality. When they arrived Grannies was flowing with gossip about the mayor, but as soon as Emma and Henry walk through the door. The bell signalling their entrance they are met with pure silence. Everyone inside grannies dinner suddenly had nothing to say to the duo.

'Hey granny, the kid wants some ice cream and can we have our usual hot chocolates?'

'Sure Emma, I'll add a little extra whipped cream and cinnamon looks like you both need it. Go and grab a booth and I'll send ruby right over'

Everyone inside the dinner had their eyes peeled on the pair. Waiting to see if they would say anything about the mayor to confirm all the gossip that's going round but the duo stayed quiet while they waited for their food and drinks. After a couple of minutes it really starts to creep both Emma and Henry out not a fan of having 20 or more pairs of eyes watching their every mood. Ruby being her kickass self decides enough is enough and stands in the middle of the dinner ready to stop the nonsense.

'Alright get back to what you was doing or leave! You should all be ashamed of yourself staring at them like a gang of vultures waiting to pounce of the pray. You heard me either get back to what you was doing or you can leave and not come back until tomorrow.'

'Hey ems sorry about all that, how's Regina? I was going to call but I didn't want to interrupt you and hen. Have you guys heard any news yet?'

Ruby tried to play it down low. Being very casual seeing as though she's the only one that knows how Emma actually feels about the mayor. One drunken night and ruby gets Emma to spill all her secrets some she wishes she'd not heard and this one being one she didn't really know what to feel about it. Ruby knows that the mayor has been changing but there is still some hurt there for upbringing them and dumping them in this town. The only good thing about this town being that it has cell phones and pluming. But ruby saw all the things Regina was doing to prove that she has changed and willing to help others out.

'Erm she's stable but.. She sorta in a coma. We don't know if its for a short period of time or if its indefinitely. Whale said he doesn't know for sure whether she will wake up, he said that she needs time for her body to recover from being out in the cold for so long. So me and the kid are just praying that she will. He's not taking it too well so I thought grannies hot chocolate would help even for a little while.'

'Ems I'm here if you need anything! I can do some extra shifts or look after Henry if you need me to its no bother! Just call me.'

By the time Emma and Henry left grannies the whole town knew of Regina's circumstances. Some of the town folk were coming to give Henry there best wishes. Others where shouting things along the lines of _she's finally paying for all the trouble she's caused us all. Good riddance._ So when they arrive back at the hospital Henry can't find it in himself to go back into Regina's room. So Emma decided that it's her turn to venture in and speak with her for awhile.

'Hey madam mayor, it's Emma. I don't know exactly what to say right now. I might have overheard what Henry was saying earlier. It's not true is it? You having feels for me because if you do I have a right to know. If you don't wake up and tell me I'm gonna have to ask the kid and that will be just really awkward. Regina that kiss last week was well.. I haven't experienced anything like that in a long time. And I don't know what to think of it. What did it mean for you? Why did you do it? I need answers Regina. I really need to know. _Jesus I sound like I'm begging._ So if you could you know wake up any time now so we could talk about all this that would be great. Also before I go, the kid loves you and would really appreciate you waking up so….. I guess I'll take the kid back to the loft and get him ready for bed. School in the morning and all that your majesty…. Really not even an eye roll for me at that?'

 **Henry PoV**

 **I know it's wrong to listen in on other people's conversations but Emma listened to mine so this is fair. I knew it. She does have feelings for mom. It wasn't the silent treatment that made her think about it.. It's the fact moms in the coma. Its the fact that she's really poorly and unresponsive to her that she finally realises what's been in front of her face the whole time. I hate that mom has had to go through this but finally Emma knows her feelings. If mom wakes up maybe now we can be a family. Things will be good. I just need to find a way to wake up mom now. They both need to tell each other how they feel before they both lose each other because of mom's stubbornness and Emma being stupid.**

After walking out of Regina's room Emma couldn't look Henry in the eyes to tell him there was still no change in his mothers condition. So she held out her hand for him to take as they departed from the building. Henry took one last look round towards his mothers rooms and sighed. All he wanted now was for his mother to wake up and tell him everything will be ok. That she isn't going to leave him again and things will be better from now on.


End file.
